


what's one more?

by softnsquishable



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Merlin (Kingsman), Fluff, M/M, Merwin, Mpreg, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Pregnant Eggsy Unwin, au with undertermined careers and such, but maybe more works in this au at some point, merwin mpreg, mpreg!eggsy, my first merwin fic, really focused on family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: stronglyobsessed on Tumblr said:Merwin. Eggsy thinks he’s going through omegapause, except turns out he’s pregnant and he cries; their youngest is 10. But Merlin is there to soothe his omega, and everything turns out okay.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812400
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	what's one more?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> oof, where did this come from? beats me, but i was inspired, so behold, merwin universe! this is my first time writing for this ship. hope you enjoy it (esp. you Lena)

It just couldn’t be true. 

Eggsy could feel his heart starting to pound as the doctor pointed out the little shape on the screen. He was just in for his annual exam (on his own: he didn’t need to drag Merlin in for this these days) and he’d had no expectations. Well, he figured he was just getting older. It was about time he stopped going into heat. Twenty four years bonded and five pups later, Eggsy felt his peak was past, and he was ready to settle into a new stage with Merlin.

The little baby in his belly said otherwise, with a rapid little heartbeat of their own. Eggsy rested the back of his hand on his lips, as the doctor rattled off everything he’d already heard all those times before. Was it just slightly more risky because he was now forty six instead of in his twenties or thirties? Probably, but he was in good shape and eating right already, so chances are they’d be just fine, physically. Emotionally, Eggsy wondered if they’d be alright having parents this old.

He drove himself home, taking sort of the long way to just think things over. And grab some fish and chips: He was hungry and pregnant, he had the excuse. It was a very thoughtful snack, sitting in the parking lot and people watching while his mind raced with the situation he’d gotten himself into. 

Eggsy was getting older, in his forties. But Merlin was in his late sixties. Yes, he was quite healthy as well, and set to live a long life, but how long? Was he going to be around long enough for this little one’s graduation? Their wedding? Their grandkids? That had already been a concern with the first kids, but it seemed like they’d probably get by. Could they both keep up with a baby at this age?

Eggsy’s phone buzzed. He licked a bit of grease from his fingers, wiping them on his pants and checking it. His youngest son, Dani. Christ, how were the kids gonna take this?

[Dad wants to know if you’re alright. And he says if you stopped at Maccy’s, you need to bring him a chicken sandwich, you don’t get to eat cheat food without him.]

Eggsy chuckled softly, shaking his head. 

[For the record, it’s Nando’s, and tell your dad when he has to go in and get his arse probed because he was born to squeeze out babies, he’ll deserve a cheat meal too.]

Eggsy set his phone aside, finishing his snack and putting the trash back into the bag (he’d dispose of it outside in the bin). He drove back home, feeling a little better now that he’d had a meal, but still quite nervous about spreading the news. Really, how WERE they gonna handle this? 

Eggsy let himself in through the front door, slipping his jacket off and putting it on the rack. A pug trundled over to greet him: After JB had passed, they’d refreshed pugs a few times. Currently, they were on pug #3, Darius, who they’d adopted five years ago. Eggsy reached down and gave him a scratch. 

“Been looking after the house while I was gone, Daz?” 

“He can probably smell the chicken on ya.” Merlin walked over, a smile on his lips and a playful twinkle in his eyes. “Where’s my sandwich?”

“Oh, not gonna ask me through Dani this time?” Eggsy put his hand on his hip. “Coward.”

“For your information, my phone had died,” Merlin replied, not too defensively though. “I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I know what a pain those exams can be, you used to be quite shaky after them.”

“I’m used to them at my age, babe.” He gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Have you decided what’s for dinner yet? Do we need to go shopping?”

“Shopping at Nando’s, perhaps.”

“Oi.” Eggsy squinted at him. “Next time I’ll eat it in front of you.”

“How’ll you pull that off without me stealing it?” Merlin mused with a smirk. “Handcuffs?”

“...perhaps.” 

Merlin raised a brow as Eggsy flashed him a cheeky wink. Was he serious? He might be serious. Then again, Eggsy hadn’t really any lost stamina in the last two and half decades. Maybe later-

“Disgusting!” 

“Keep your ears next to your head, Essie,” Eggsy called in reply to his daughter. She was one of the three still living at home: Their two eldest, Anna-Marie (23) and Lucas (21), had moved out within the last five years, and were settled in their respective careers and houses not too far from home. That left sixteen year old Sophia, fourteen year old Esther and ten year old Daniel at home...and now ten week old baby-to-be.

“You guys are way too old to be talking like that,” Esther whined from her place on the couch. 

“And you’re too young for it,” Merlin replied, crossing his arms. “What talk about handcuffs have you heard, miss?”

“Eh…”

“That’s what I thought.” Merlin turned back to Eggsy. “Anyways, let me worry about dinner, you've had a long morning/afternoon. Go put your feet up and enjoy some telly while I get us some groceries.”

“Thank you.” Eggsy kissed his lips briefly, ignoring the choking sound Dani made. “See you later, love.”

“See you then, dear." 

Merlin grabbed his hat and coat, taking the keys from Eggsy and heading out the door. Eggsy settled on the sofa, wedging between Dani and Essie, with Darius by his feet. 

"Are ya winning, son?" Eggsy teased gently, watching Dani's face of concentration as he navigated the game. 

"Hilarious, mum," he replied flatly, then forced himself not to curse in front of said mum as he was passed again. "3rd again. I just can't get past this one. I'm trying to unlock a new skin, but I have to beat the track on hard." 

"May I?" Eggsy asked, reaching for the controller. 

Dani gave him a look, but passed it over. Had his mum ever even played this game? He better not screw up his online track record. 

***

“And mum obliterated ‘em!” Dani was giving Merlin the full recap while he brushed his teeth and got ready for bed. “You shoulda seen it, da, it was fu...it was bloody spectacular!”

“I’m sure he’d be willing to demonstrate again, lad,” Merlin said, watching him with an amused little smile. “Now finish washing up, you’ve been brushing your teeth for about minutes now.”

“Sorry.” 

Dani quickly finished scrubbing, rinsing his mouth and washing his face with the washcloth. He followed Merlin to the bed, getting in and letting his dad tuck him in. Some ten year olds might’ve felt too old to have their dad be there to kiss him goodnight, but for Dani it was still a nice part of his routine. Maybe it was partially because he was the youngest, or maybe he just liked the attention. Either way, he settled back as Merlin adjusted his covers, kissing his forehead. 

“Sleep well, game boy,” he told him. 

“You too, old man.”

Merlin smiled and poked his cheek, getting up and walking to the door. He shut the light off and closed the door, walking down the hall and checking on the other kids on his way to the master bedroom. Esther was given a thirty minute notice (“Give your eyes a break from that phone before bed”), and Sophia was advised to get some sleep for her own sake: She was in the stay up all night portion of teenhood, and Merlin couldn’t force it, but he could try. He wandered back to the bedroom after that, shutting the door behind him. 

“Everything in their place,” he said, walking over to the bed and sitting down, unbuttoning his pajama top. “You still feel a little peaky, love?”

“Little bit,” he spoke, a bit absently. “I think I just need a cuddle and some sleep.”

“Both which I can provide.” 

Eggsy watched Merlin set the shirt aside, stretching gracefully before laying down. He knew he had to fess up sooner than later. It wouldn’t take long for it to click with Merlin that something was wrong, and the more he kept it hidden, the worse it was going to be. As Merlin slipped his arms around him, pulling Eggsy into his chest, Eggsy found his words. 

“Eh...babe?” 

“Mm?”

“I got some news at the doctor’s today.”

Merlin looked down at Eggsy, noticing the slight wobble in his voice. His brow furrowed a bit. Was something wrong?

“Is this about missing your heat?” Merlin asked gently, rubbing his arm. “Is it the pause? Love, you know that doesn’t matter to me. It doesn’t make you any less attractive or sexy or anything. It’s perfectly natural, nothing will change-”

“Merlin, that’s not it.”

Merlin frowned. Now Eggsy was on the verge of crying. Merlin held him securely, softly rubbing his sub’s chest to try and soothe him. 

“Darling, what’s the matter?” 

“I’m...Merling, my heat’s st…shit.” Eggsy covered his mouth with his hand again, stifling a quiet sob. 

Merlin’s chest ached as Eggsy broke down, shaking and crying in his arms. He kept him close to try and calm him, wrapping him in his protective scent and pressing gentle kisses to the top of his head. Inside, Merlin was trembling a bit too. What could’ve happened at the doctor to make Eggsy so upset?

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy choked out. “Merlin, I-I’m ssso sorry.”

“Love, it’s alright,” Merlin soothed softly. “Just breathe, you’re gonna be alright.”

“I’m pregnant,” he blurted out between hiccups. 

Merlin’s eyes widened and things around him faded into a blur. Pregnant. Eggsy was expecting another baby. Right now.

“...Eggsy…” 

“I’m sorry. I’m so so so sorry.” 

“Eggsy, dear, look at me.” 

Merlin cupped Eggsy’s cheek in one hand, turning Eggsy’s head to face him. He met Eggsy’s gaze, looking into his eyes. Eggsy’s ocean greens were still brimming with tears, streaks evident over his cheeks and dimples. Merlin gently brushed away a few stray tears. 

“You’re pregnant?” he needed to clarify, just in case. “That’s why you’re so upset? You’re pregnant?”

“Y...Yeah.” Eggsy nodded a little, searching his eyes for his reaction (he was incredibly calm, Eggsy thought). “About ten weeks, they said.”

“Oh, darling.”

Merlin leaned in and kissed his lips, which surprised Eggsy, but he kissed him right back. They parted slowly, and Merlin’s hand slipped from Eggsy’s cheek down to his stomach. Eggsy’s eyes teared up again as Merlin kissed his cheek, softly tracing over Eggsy’s belly in gentle rows. 

“I love them already,” Merlin informed him with a soft smile. 

“You’re not upset?” Eggsy asked him. “We haven’t had a baby in a while. I-I sort of thought we were done with babies.”

“...so you’re not going to keep it?”

“No, no, I didn’t...no.” Eggsy shook his head. “I just...I didn’t think we could manage...I didn’t think you’d be alright having a baby at this stage.”

“I know it’s not something we’d planned for, dear,” Merlin agreed. “I’ll support you in any decision you choose to make too. But if you want to have this baby, I’m more than happy to do this with you one more time.”

Eggsy waited just a moment before he nodded. That was the reassurance he needed. Eggsy smiled softly as Merlin kissed him again, feeling the strong arms wrapped around his back again. They had this. They were professional parents at this point, and they had more than enough love to go around. 

What was one more?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos appreciated. you can also chat with me and send me things on my Tumblr @softnsquishable where i post little hcs and blurbs (and lots of other stuff too). 
> 
> have a lovely day/night!


End file.
